Ophiuchus Quests
Otho's Red Carpet Task: Defeat Cactoo, Anubis, and Spartacus at the Grip of Doom. Rewards: Starseed x2 Otho: You finally made it! I wasn't sure you would. You look like you'd get tired and go home. Player: You ready to fight, Otho? Or do you want your thugs to do your dirty work for you like usual? Otho: Ho ho ho, what an attitude! I suppose taming all those Mogas has cured your peasant modesty. But as you astutely observed, I do prefer to have my employees handle the trash. These are royal hands, you know--they can't be sullied by touching grubby little kids like you. But, before I hand you over to my champions, how about a quick warm-up at the Grip of Doom? It shouldn't delay you too long. task Otho: Bravo, bravo, you didn't crap out at the first sign of difficulty! Keep it up and I'll give you the thrashing of a lifetime later on. Master of Ophiuchus Task: Earn all 30 stars on Ophiuchus. Rewards: Starseed x3 Master of Ophiuchus (1).jpg Master of Ophiuchus (2).jpg Master of Ophiuchus (3).jpg Master of Ophiuchus (4).jpg Master of Ophiuchus (5).jpg Master of Ophiuchus (6).jpg Meat Sack Task: Defeat the Mogas (Gin, ?, and ?) at Treacherous Walkway. Rewards: Starseed x2 Player: Davey! What are you doing here? Davey: Otho said he'd give me a sack of hot dogs if I could find Mogas tough enough to beat you. I feel bad working for him since we're kinda friends, but he's really got me by my fins. I just really want a sack with a nice meaty smell. The dogs don't really matter to me. I'll even give you a couple if I win. You can meet my little friends at the Treacherous Walkway. task Player: Sorry Davey, I guess that means no meat sack for you. Davey: Oh, don't worry about it. I realized I could probably make my own by getting a bag of potatoes and letting it rot for a week. We're all good! An Unpaid Debt Task: Defeat Highhorse's team of Mogas (Wyrm, Orbz, and Zomwolf) at Nameless Menace. Rewards: Starseed x2 An Unpaid Debt (1).jpg An Unpaid Debt (2).jpg An Unpaid Debt (3).jpg An Unpaid Debt (4).jpg An Unpaid Debt (5).jpg An Unpaid Debt (6).jpg An Unpaid Debt (7).jpg A Real Pal Task: Defeat Drakos and Gocon at Sinister Hood. Rewards: Blue Coffee x2 Player: Real Rick! How'd you get in here? Real Rick: Shh! I'm not trying to attract attention. Which is kind of hard for me. I just wanted you to know that I got your back. Once you beat Otho I'll be there to help you out. Player: You sure you don't want to take on Otho? You've been taming Mogas a lot longer than me. Real Rick: True, true, but you got the GIFT, kid. The student has bcome the master, as they say. Knock out the Mogas at the Sinister Hood and I'll give you a Blue Coffee to keep you going. task Real Rick: Right on, tamer. You're as real an ally as I could ask for. A Friendly Face Task: Defeat Tiano, Zeit, and Cervalin at the Lodge of the Fang. Rewards: Starseed x2 A Friendly Face (1).jpg A Friendly Face (2).jpg A Friendly Face (3).jpg A Friendly Face (4).jpg A Friendly Face (5).jpg A Friendly Face (6).jpg Tegendary Lamer Task: Defeat Probus' team of Mogas (Kirin, Yuki, and Sauridon) at Shadow Bulwark. Rewards: Starseed x2 Otho's Greatest Champion Task: Defeat Seagoat's team of Mogas (Edgehog, Scenewolf, and Horus) at Basalt Atrium. Rewards: Starseed x2 Seagoat: My favorite tamer! I can't wait to wreck you like a wagon on a wet hill. Player: I see Otho let you back on his island. Seagoat: Hey, he's not a total moron. When he needs to win a fight, he knows who to call: this guy. And now, let the clobbering commence! The walls of the Basalt Atrium will tremble with the sounds of battle! task Player: No thanks, Seagoat. I'm on a mission. Seagoat: Fine. But come by my island some time when you want to get rowdy. Final Countdown Task: Defeat Otho's team of Mogas (Horus, Wyrm, and Drakos) at The Throne Room. Rewards: Starseed x2 Otho: Woah now. That's an awful lot of Mogas for one little kid. You don't know the powers you're messing with. Player: Maybe not, but I'd rather answer to the zodiac than you. Otho: Don't get ahead of yourself, pipsqueak. You tamed a mess of Mogas, but that doesn't mean you know how to use them. I know folks talk about how dumb I am, or how I don't like to fight, but there's a reason I'm the king. I've got street smarts. The kind you learn when you're the kid of a Starseed farmer and you have to scrape to get by. Maybe you know something about that. So let's see if I'm really as soft as I look. I bet I've got a few tricks you haven't seen before. Time to settle this once and for all in The Throne Room. task Player: That's it. I win. I'm the champ. Otho: Look around you, tamer. What have you won? You can sit on the throne, but that doesn't give you a kingdom. There's only one way to rule these islands. And it's not pretty. Player: I'm not going to sit on your throne and I'm not going to rule your kingdom. The zodiac is balanced by itself. It was just you who thought it needed to be controlled. The Zodiac Islands can do their own thing, and so will I. I'm headed back to the Mainland to help my parents and all the farmers fend off wild Mogas so everyone is safe and happy. And in conclusion, boom-shaka-laka-laka! I WIN! Capture Drakos Task: Capture Drakos at the Lodge of the Fang. Rewards: Starseed x2 Capture Drakos (1).jpg Capture Drakos (2).jpg Capture Drakos (3).jpg Capture Drakos (4).jpg Capture Drakos (5).jpg Capture Drakos (6).jpg Category:Quests Category:Ophiuchus